Goten vs Trunks
by faithinhisplan
Summary: in this story Goten and Trunks, both now teenagers in love. Goten, sixteen; and Trunks, seventeen; meet Vegeta’s young friend Sapphire and, of course, Goten and Trunks, both, fall in love with her. Will this blonde haired beauty be then end of our too h


**Goten vs. Trunks**

**By **Faithinhisplan

**A/N: **This isn't my first Dragon Ball GT story. I use to have an account with the story Another Love on it, but who knows what happened to it. ï Anyways in this story Goten and Trunks, both now teenagers in love. Goten, sixteen; and Trunks, seventeen; meet Vegeta's young friend Sapphire and, of course, Goten and Trunks, both, fall in love with her. Will this blonde haired beauty be then end of our too hero's friendship? Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah I don't own dragon ball GT, but I do own Sapphire and any other of my "made up" characters! Remember "talking" 'thinking' just a reminder!

**Chapter 1 **Best Friends Forever

(By Faith)

"Dad," He asked sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for his father to finish shaving in the bathroom.

"What?" a rough voice answered loudly over the sound of the razor.

"Have you ever had a best friend?" He regretted asking this. He knew his father had always been a loner, even if he worked with partner along time ago, before he was born. He never knew that much about his father's past. He only knew what his mother had told him. Even his sister seemed to know more about their father than him, himself.

"Why do you ask?" an expected answer came.

"I dunno. I just wondered. Goten and I have been friends every since we were little and I just wondered if anyone else in our family was ever..." he was cut off as Vegeta walked out of the bathroom.

"Was ever attached to anyone else?" Vegeta finished as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well, yeah." Trunks said wishing that he had never brought the conversation up. How could the ruthless prince of all Saiyan, his father, ever have a best friend?

Vegeta rolled his eyes and picked up his car keys. "I have to take Bulla shopping...again."

Trunks sighed. 'Great.'

His father walked over to the bedroom door then turned around. "Need anything?" Trunks shook his head and watched his father walk down the hallway and out of site before he fell back on his parent's bed.

"Something wrong, son?" Bulma asked as she walked in the room with a fresh load of clothes in her arms. She dropped the pile beside Trunks and sat on the bed. "Want to help me fold these clothes, while you tell me why you're acting as if the world has come to an end. Trunks loved his mom. She was the best! He could talk to her about anything and the best thing about her was that no matter how much Trunks talked she wouldn't get mad, or at least she never showed that she was mad. Trunks started picking up towels and folding them.

"I tried to talk to dad about Goten and me." Trunks started.

"Is something wrong? Did you get into a fight?" Bulma asked as she stopped what she was doing.

"No. Mom, of course not!" Trunks said quickly. "I asked dad if he had ever had a best friend before. He didn't answer. Then I told him that I just wanted to know because Trunks and I have been best friends since the beginning of time."

Bulma smiled. "Well your father isn't very keen on telling anyone about his past, not even me. I remember my first best friend though." Trunks smiled. "He was a real pain, but he was the best friend anyone could ever want. He was a mess. Always eating and sleeping and even as he grew up he still acted like a child."

"Who was it?" Trunks asked finishing up the last piece of clothing and staking it in a pile.

Bulma laughed. "Goku." She answered.

Trunk's eyes grew wide. "Goku was your first best friend? Wow, I never you knew you two had known each other for that long."

"Your father did have a best friend actually." Bulma said suddenly. She walked over to the dresser drawer and pulled out a picture. She walked back over to Trunks and handed him the picture. "She's too young to be his sweet heart, but then again I don't know when this picture was taken. Your father told me that she and he would train together all the time, like you and Goten." She smiled as she watched her son gaze into the eyes of the blonde haired girl in the picture.

"Did they tell each other all of their secrets?" Trunks asked still looking at the picture of the small girl. She would have to be about his father's age by now. 'Maybe she was way younger than dad.' He thought.

"I suppose they did tell each other everything. I'm sure if she is still alive somewhere that she knows more about your father than I do." Bulma said walking to the door. "Are you alright now?" She asked holding the laundry in her arms.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go see Goten. Do you think that dad will miss his picture if I take it along?" He asked looking at the girl once more before he put into in his pocket.

"No, go ahead. I'll take the blame if your father notices." Bulma said walking in to Bulla's room and putting her clothes in her closet.

"Thanks mom!" Trunks said as he flew out the door.

'Boy will be boys.' Bulma thought as she watched Trunks from the window.

**The Son's house...**

'How boring.' Goten thought as he turned on his back and watched his mom, upside down, as she threw clothes out of his drawers. "Mom, what are you doing?" Goten finally asked.

Chichi looked up in annoyance. "Goten! You know that Bulma and Vegeta are throwing a party! You need to wear something besides that!" she yelled as she pointed at the faded blue jeans and top Goten was wearing. Goten just rolled his eyes.

"Well, while you're looking for MY wardrobe do you mind terribly if I go do something else?" Goten said mockingly. His mother shot him a warning look.

"Fine! GO ON! WHAT DO I CARE?" She yelled. Goten ducked as she threw a pile of clothes over his head.

'She's crazy!' Goten thought as he walked out on to the front lawn. He walked over to the picnic table that was under a tree and sat down. He suddenly looked up into the sky and saw someone flying towards him.

"Hey, Goten!" Trunks yelled as he glided nearer and nearer to him.

"Trunks, hey! What are you doin here?" Goten asked as Trunks walked up to the bench and sat down.

Trunks shook his head. "Nothin. I just came to show you something and I was bored." Trunks put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the old picture of Sapphire. Goten took it and looked at it.

"Who is it?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Her name is Sapphire. She was an old friend of my dad's." Trunks said taking the picture back and putting it back in his pocket.

"She's hot." Goten said suddenly.

"My mom said that she and my dad were best friends. I never knew my dad could have a best friend." Trunks said looking at his feet. "He doesn't tell me much about his planet. I don't think he wants to remember it."

"Then why would he give you that picture?" Goten asked confused.

"He didn't. My mom did. If dad found out I had it he would kill me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I guess I'll see you in an hour at my house."

"Ok. See yah." Goten said as Trunks flew into the clouds and out of site.

**A/n: **Hey, I know it's really short, but trust me the other chapters will be longer. Since this is like the first Dbz story I have written in a long time it's a little hard.

Hope you enjoyed the story. Make sure to read the other chapters when I get them up! R&R.


End file.
